


Open letter to the red paladin

by moondustandink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre Season 3, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustandink/pseuds/moondustandink
Summary: “Hey, buddy.” Lance grimaced immediately at how forced and completely out of character he sounded from the very start, setting his entire strength in trying to not walk away right where he came from or face palm himself, the echo washing over the four walls surrounding him not really making it any easier to follow his decisions.It wasn’t like Red would actually judge him but still.“As you can see, I’m not Keith.” The blue paladin gestured vaguely at himself from head to toe, closing his eyes shut and clicking his tongue before looking back up at the robotic beast, breathing deeply before speaking again. “But he’s why I’m here.”





	Open letter to the red paladin

**Author's Note:**

> behold, a klangst drabble

“Hey, buddy.” Lance grimaced immediately at how forced and completely out of character he sounded from the very start, setting his entire strength in trying to not walk away right where he came from or face palm himself, the echo washing over the four walls surrounding him not really making it any easier to follow his decisions.

It wasn’t like Red would actually judge him but _still_.

“As you can see, I’m not Keith.” The blue paladin gestured vaguely at himself from head to toe, closing his eyes shut and clicking his tongue before looking back up at the robotic beast, breathing deeply before speaking again. “But he’s why I’m here.”

“I’m worried about him.” Lance sighed heavily in a sort of relief at the feeling of a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders, like a secret he was dying to share was finally out. “I know, I was surprised too.” He let out a sheepish laugh, gazing down at the floor and lazily kicking the air when he felt warmth spreading through his cheeks and creeping up his neck.

Shaking his head lightly, Lance remembered what he was doing in the red lion’s room in the first place, trying his best to focus.

“I don’t know what to do with him.” The blue paladin confessed with straight face, after all in times like these there were no rooms for sweet talks and sugarcoats.

“He’s either locking himself in his room or training himself to death.” Lance said letting out an exasperated lungful of air, motioning first to the left and then to the right with his hands, as if the compilation of the scenarios of what he has seen the last few weeks have come to life before him for the lion to see and understand his predicament or at least for him to convince the lion he hasn’t lost his mind yet.

Memories of the red paladin flooded his mind in matter of seconds at the mere mention of it, the vivid image of the boy becoming nothing but glimpses of a somehow possible skinnier and paler than ever cryptid, almost a ghost haunting the castle’s hallways at unholy hours of the night without leaving any kind of trace, being enough to make an electric shiver run wild through Lance’s spine.

“He doesn’t even think clear anymore before jumping right away into missions.” Lance decided to continue, it wasn’t like the robotic beast was going to answer back anyways, even tho in the back of his mind he really wished they did. “It’s not like he isn’t afraid, he never was.” He smiled bittersweetly at the thought, digging his shaking hands into his bomber jacket’s pockets and rocking himself back and forth on his feet. “He’s just… _reckless_.”

Lance cringed internally at his poor choice of word, quickly brushing it off when he came to the conclusion that there wasn’t a single one that could actually fully englobe the other boy’s current behavior.

“It almost seems like he doesn’t care anymore.” The blue paladin gradually raised his voice, not acknowledging it until the four metallic walls yelled angrily back at him, nor noticing he had apparently taken steps in the red lion’s direction while doing it so as well.

Rage pumped through his veins as his heartbeat rang loudly in his ears not letting him think straight for a few solid seconds, his emotions suddenly taking control over him and mixing with his duty, dragging him away from it if anything.

It wasn’t like he actually believed Keith really didn’t care being a part of the team anymore, even more now that he was surely without a doubt the leader to be in Shiro’s absence, either Lance liked the idea or not whether it was because he felt like he was being thrown once again under the shadow of the almighty Keith like he has oh so many times to count or simply because he didn’t wanted to follow his orders, but the red paladin has done nothing put on a fight until now and it was starting to get under his skin.

Yeah, it was true the boy didn’t asked to carry with not only a team determined to follow his orders but the destiny of the entire universe over his shoulders when he couldn’t even carry himself, so Lance would give him that, but at the end of the day someone had to do it.

Besides, it wasn’t like he had to do it _alone_.

Feeling like he probably disrespected the majestic beast in some degree, Lance moved backwards slowly, making sure to lower his voice before speaking again.

“But I do.” He spoke nothing but the truth. “I always did.”

Contrary to popular belief, and even tho he wouldn’t admit it out loud to save his life, Lance have had a soft spot for the red paladin since day one.

Lance walked into the Garrison’s tryouts day, chin high, smile wide and hoping for dear life no one saw him kiss his mama goodbye.

Balancing anxiously on his toes as he waited for his name to be called, the boy gave up to his never ending curiosity and adventure spirit and decided to wonder around like kid on candy store, ending up by accident on another room where pilots tests were being taken.

Any attempt of an quiet apology before sprinting his way towards his original room dying down in his suddenly too dry throat at the image that was being displayed on the big screen before him and the group of students. The pilot flying the simulator was good. Scratch that, he was incredible in every possible sense of the word. He was borderline audacious but still taking control of the situation with the perfect amount of sharpness. Yeah, maybe contrary to everything Lance has been instructed to do so far, the pilot wasn’t exactly listening to the rest of the crew inside of the ship, but in his defense it wasn’t like he needed to. With those maneuvers, you could turn the lights off and tell Lance he was watching a brand new sci-fi movie and he would believe you without giving it a second thought.

The simulation quickly came to an end with a an effortless smooth looking landing that let him and everyone in that tiny room with slack jaws and wide eyes, waiting eagerly for the crew to come out and congratulate the pilot on his good job.

However, this wasn’t the commander’s, Iverson, Lance has learned, reaction.

“What are you playing at, cadet?” The older man spat angrily without any hesitation or whatsoever in his voice, the pulsating vein on his neck making him look like he was at the edge of a heart attack.

Any following conversation turning numb at the sight of the pilot.

The boy had black long messy hair, snow white skin and stormy gray eyes, probably around Lance’s age if he wasn’t mistaken despite being over a head shorter, the white and orange a size too big suit framing his lithe body as he lazily walked out of the simulator.

He was in a word, _pretty_. You know, like, for a guy. Not that Lance stared much.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir.” The pilot answered through gritted teeth looking at the commander deadly in the eye.

“Don’t you dare get smart on me, boy.” Iverson said walking dangerously close to him, the room being quiet enough for everyone in there to hear the heavy footsteps with ease. “Your flying skills might be impressive but that nasty attitude sure needs a fix.”

The pilot gave the older man a once over before getting even closer to him, leaning forward with a smug smirk on his face, loud surprised gasps filling the silence when he dared to place a finger on his chest.

“This is who I am, take me or leave me.”

And with that, the boy turned around and made his way to the door, which conveniently was right next to Lance, grin long gone by now and replaced with too many emotions he didn’t even knew where to start to read.

Lance couldn’t believe what he was witnessing.

What on earth was this boy thinking?

He couldn’t even count all the things not only him but his entire family had to go through, to sacrifice even, in the last three years for him to even make it to the tryouts and suddenly mister ‘ _I don’t need your discipline to be a good pilot_ ’ magically appeared out of nowhere and vanished the same way like it wasn’t a big deal. Even tho he didn’t liked to admit it, growing up with three sisters and four brothers building him into nothing but the epitome of competitiveness and all that, the boy was born and blessed with skills that could put his own to shame, and he was going to let it all slip through his fingers just like that because he thought he was too cool for rules?

The thought alone was enough to slowly drive him insane.

There was no way he would let that scum of a pilot rely on his little circus and think he didn’t needed anyone else’s help to be his very best, that he had everyone underneath that roof eating from the palm of his fingerless gloved hand.

Boy if Lance didn’t loved prove people wrong as much as he loved his mama’s cooking.

That was the moment he decided if he needed to push every single button he could for the boy to burst out of his bubble and realize the universe didn’t revolved around him then so it be.

Thus, _rivalry_ was born.

Lance let out a weak laugh at the memory, it almost felt like it was just yesterday.

Suddenly, he remembered where he was.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I never told him but you and I both know if I told him right now he would believe I’m pitying him.” The blue paladin quickly excused himself, the fingers he used to point at the red lion as if it was judging him fast to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. “And that’s the last thing I want.”

One of Lance’s biggest fears being Keith thinking all he, or anyone in the team really, saw when looking in the red paladin’s direction was weakness in its finest and not a silent cry for help.

“Fuck, he never needed anyone’s pity.” Lance could feel his voice getting louder again, his throat starting to itch and his jaw starting to ache but he couldn’t care any less. “Orphan? Dropout? Galra?” The boy stumbled over his own words shaking his head from side to side like a mad man, counting with trembling hands as his heart drummed wildly inside his ribcage, almost as if threatening to come out of his chest if he kept talking. “He can take everything, anything, you give him and it will only make him stronger.”

“I’ve always admired him for that.” The blue paladin smiled drunkenly to himself. “He’s like, _invincible_.”

“Or so i thought he was.” His previous hopeful tone was gone now, sorrow leaving nothing but a bitter taste on his mouth.

These last few weeks or whatever time has passed, it was hard to tell now but all they knew was that it felt like a lifetime, have been nothing but a never ending nightmare not only for him but for everyone of course for different reasons, but for Lance it personally felt like he was slowly seeing his favorite superhero stripping down stark naked from their suit and flashing his battle scars at him for the first time ever, something they always kept hidden from the public eye, reminding him at the end of the day they were all human.

It took Lance back to the times when he used to wake up to the mixed sound of muffled fights coming from downstairs followed by the soft thuds of his younger brothers and sisters sneaking their way into his room on the tip of their toes. Countless summer nights that always ended with him telling the first story he could pull out straight from his outlandish imagination till the very last one closed their pretty eyes shut. Lance just giving up on sleep every time he saw his bronze skin turn into gold under the first rays of sunshine sneaking through his stupid cracked open window, not being able to get up to shut the curtains or simply turn around when the twins clung to both of his arms for dear life.

But it was the exact moment, that lapse between looking down at the mess of intertwined tiny limbs he somehow managed to tame down spreaded all over his single mattress in adoration and the gentle hum of the radio playing down the hallway on the kitchen indicating their mum was getting ready to prepare breakfast, that made everything worth it.

He knew how it felt like, to hide behind the mask.

“I’ve never seen him like this before.” Lance was one of his little brothers right now, looking for someone, something, anything to hold onto when things got too complicated and scary.

“It scares me.” He finally confessed bluntly in one breath, despite the sucker punch to the gut feeling that constantly threatened to knock down his pride in one hit, as if admitting his concern for someone, his _rival_ of all people, was in some way an undeniable sign of weakness, a treat that he had enough on his own.

“I don’t know what to do.” The boy repeated, voice cracking increasingly as hot tears pooled at the corner of his blue eyes, looking up at the red lion’s ones for any possible answer. “That’s what brought me here.”

“I thought since you’re the closest one to him, “The blue paladin mumbled almost to himself, still loud enough to hear his voice echo all over the room. “you could give him the message.”

Lance shook his head slowly as he couldn’t believe what he was about to say, snorting loudly as he rocked himself back and forth on the ball of his feet. If he was being completely honest, he felt like asking a parent for permission to date their daughter or their son. Embarrassed, but terrified nevertheless.

Gazing up at Red’s giant eyes, trying his best to look through them as you’d do if you were in a real face to face normal conversation, Lance took a deep breath for what felt like the millionth time since he made it to this place and spilled his heart out like he should have from the start.

“We need you.”

“We need him.”

“ _I need him_.”

Before Lance had the chance to say something else, Allura’s voice coming through the intercom announcing dinner was ready snapped him back to reality, Pidge claiming in the background if he made it last again he will have to do the dishes making him practically sprint his way out of the room.

Don’t get him wrong, he had no problem or whatsoever with doing the chores around the castle, it helped him relieve the stress if anything, but the mere thought of that gremlin getting the tinniest bit satisfaction she could out of his work was a straight down no for him.

With a trademark two fingers salute and a nothing but sincere smile, Lance decided to go get the red paladin first, thinking maybe that way punishment wouldn’t be that boring.

If he only knew all he had to do was knock on the red lion.

**Author's Note:**

> please, don't throw stuff at me


End file.
